Let's Play a Game
by elsajackshipper
Summary: Jack has watched Elsa all her life, ever since she accidentally struck Anna to the day of her coronation. Elsa forgot about Jack long ago, but he always watched over her, as he promised years ago. Now that Elsa's powers are revealed to the public and Arendelle is covered in snow, Jack is determined to make Elsa see him and help her embrace her gifts.
1. Chapter 1

Jack heard the soft crying beyond the other side of the window, muffled slightly by the wind.

"Elsa? You alright in there?"

Silence. And then the soft pitter-patter of bare feet crept closer to the windows, which opened slightly. "Jack… I hurt my sister." A little girl with blonde hair almost as white as snow looked up at him with watery eyes.

Jack swooped inside and knelt in front of her. "Hey, hey. It's ok," he softly said as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "The trolls made her better," he comforted.

"But..but I hit her with..with this…" Elsa lifted her hands and looked at them with fear.

"It was an accident," Jack let go of her and held her small hands. "How could my princess's dainty hands ever hurt someone?" Jack joked.

Elsa flinched and drew back her hands quickly. "Don't touch me!" she cried. Jack's eyes filled with shock. Then, she immediately regretted shouting at Jack, and lowered her head. "I… I don't want to hurt you, too."

Jack looked at her worriedly. "I'm going to watch over you," he declared. Slowly, he reached for her hand. She hesitated slightly, but then let her palm rest in his. "Your powers are not a curse, they're a gift."

"But my control-"

"It'll be like a game," Jack smiled. He lifted her up and twirled her around, making her laugh with the sound of soft bells. He let her sit in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulders. "You win the game when your powers follow you, does whatever you want it to do."

Elsa yawned. "Give me time…until I'm queen…," and Elsa drifted to a light sleep.

Jack chuckled and gently slid her into bed. "Yea. Until you're queen…my queen."

-Time Skip-

Elsa sighed deeply. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel," she repeated. Her coronation was today, and she could not afford to mess up in front of thousands of people of Arendelle. "Don't let them see it. Control it. Come on…" Elsa held a candleholder and a sphere, as if she was being coronated, but both of the items froze in her hands. She quickly put them down and stared at them, horrified by the icy frost that encompassed the items. She put on her gloves and took a deep breath.

Jack watched over her from the window. He let the wind carry him as he peeked in and realized that she was panicking too much. Ever since Elsa turned 13, she had to prepare to become the future queen. Her life was filled with lessons, appointments, relations, etc. After a while, she was unable to see Jack. She stopped believing in him, like he was an old, child memory. He still remembered the day when he swooped in in front of her to ask her how she was. Without blinking an eye, she walked right through him, like he was a ghost. Jack put his hand over his heart. _It still hurts…_

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. _It's only for today_, she thought. She walked out of her rooms and opened the doors of the castle. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Citizens of Arendelle poured into the castle like a flood. Many brought their children, dressed nicely for the evening ball. Jack flew above them, observing the citizens walking excitedly and chatting with each other about how eager they were to meet the Queen. He also saw a young girl with short, brown hair wearing a pink and purple dress. A man with her, tall with flowy brown hair, called her a unique German-sounding name.

As excited as he was, Jack also worried. He knew that Elsa was afraid of all the eyes that would fixate on her. _Let tonight just go smoothly…_

During the ball, Jack was floating above the throne chair, casually observing Elsa. Maybe he worried too much. She seemed to be getting along with her sister Anna quite well. She was showing her mischievous side, making Anna dance with the old man from Weasletown.

Anna left the ballroom and came back with another man, Hans, Jack thought, who had short red hair with slim sideburns. They were crossing arms.

"Anna, no. What do you know about love? You can't marry a man you just met," Elsa said calmly to Anna.

"But, we're in love!" Anna replied. "Elsa, don't do this, please," she implored.

"No, and that's final," Elsa turned around. "Close the gates, the party is over," Elsa looked sad from what she had to do. Jack floated next to her, wishing he could comfort her, wishing he could embrace her and tell her that she was doing the right thing, thinking what's best for her little sister.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna shouted, feeling completely wronged.

Elsa held her arms tightly. "Enough, Anna."

"No! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna cried.

"I said enough!" Elsa whirled at her and released spikes of ice that protruded from the ground, creating a barrier between the crowd and her. Everyone stared at her with mixed faces of shock and horror.

"E-..Elsa?" Anna stepped closer, confused and surprised.

Elsa started breathing faster. "S-stay away!" Elsa turned and sped towards the door.

Jack quickly glided in front of her. "Elsa! Wai-" Jack shouted, but Elsa just sped right through him. He followed her, desperate to stop her. Elsa then froze in front of the lake, unsure of what she was doing, where she was supposed to go. Jack flew over to her and landed next to her.

"Elsa," Jack groaned, almost in tears. "Elsa!" Jack yelled, wanting to make her see him. "Elsa, look at me!" Jack grabbed her face to make her turn to face him. Elsa looked shocked, but the expression was mirrored on Jack as well.

"J….Jack?" Elsa asked questioningly. "No, you were just a memory…"

Jack shook his head. "Elsa, listen to me. Don't run away from it, it'll only make things worse. If you-"

"Jack, I'm sorry," Elsa lowered her head. She looked up at him, eyes brimmed with small tears, and smiled. "I lost the game." Elsa summoned a whirlwind of snow and ice, pushing Jack away. She stepped onto the water, freezing the waters beneath her feet.

"Elsa! Wait, no!" Jack dove towards the wind but got pushed back. "I promised I'll watch over you!"

Elsa disappeared within the crevices of the mountains, and Jack was left behind, staring at where she was standing.

_I'm free. I'm finally free_, Elsa thought. No worries, no rules, no limitations. Free to do whatever she wants, revealing her true potential, without any negative consequences. She realized that this is what she wanted, what she needed. The castle caged her in like a bird with clipped wings. Here, she can fly whenever and wherever she wanted. She let loose her hair, flipping it back and letting it take a more edgy, sexy style. She created an icy dress fit for the Queen of the snowy mountain.

_A kingdom of isolation_, she pondered. She chuckled. _I guess I'm the Queen here. I belong here._

She thought back to the moment she felt ice cold hands grab her face. Jack. Jack Frost. He faded from her memory like a tide slowly ebbing away the sand. Looking back, she believed him to be a figment of her imagination, but he was real. She shouldn't be surprised, really. She can create ice spikes from the ground, for pete's sake.

She felt a pang of longing, though. Jack was the only one there for her. He told her everything that was the complete opposite of her parent's advice. Conceal and don't feel, they said. A gift should shine through, he said. Don't let anyone see it, they said. Let them see how amazing you are, he said. She smiled to herself. She missed him. Even if he was Jack Frost, a person who could chill your bones with his breath, he gave her the warmest comfort, that she wasn't a monster. She wasn't weird. He told her she wasn't normal either, but that she was better than normal.

She stepped onto the balcony. _ But this is where I belong. Alone._

Jack flew everywhere, his staff in hand. He had to find Elsa. Once she left, the entire kingdom of Arendelle was carpeted with snow. Her sister Anna left to find her as well, but Jack had a feeling that Anna didn't know how to approach her sister. Jack knew that he was the only person who could understand her. Their powers were the same, twins of each other.

He then saw a gleaming light that peaked from the hills of the snowy mountains. He flew a little closer and saw that it was a castle. A castle made of ice. He knew Elsa had to have made it. He flew to the front of the door and immediately knocked, hoping she was inside.

"Elsa!" he called, and the doors swung open automatically. He stepped inside, putting his staff on both hands now. He heard dainty footsteps echoing from the upper chamber. He looked up to the top of the stairs.

Jack's heart did a flip. She was wearing a dress that was extremely complementing to her figure. Her hair did her real personality justice. She wasn't a formal or disciplined queen. She was edgy, mysterious, wild.

"Jack?" Elsa peered at him. She widened her eyes upon realizing that it was him, and she ran down the stairs. "Jack, you're here!" She ran toward him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I-I..uh…um.." Jack coughed. Elsa looked up at him. "Y-you..uh…urgh.." Jack could not find his words. His mind was a mess, unable to make a single thought. Elsa filled his entire mind to the brim. She was absolutely and devastatingly stunning.

"You ok?" Elsa raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Jack breathed out slowly. She was smiling. She was happy. Jack smiled as well. "I'm fine," he finally said. "I'm more than fine." Jack looked around. "Amazing place you got here. I'm jealous," he joked.

"You should be. It's my handiwork, after all," Elsa replied. "I like it here. It's peaceful."

Jack took on a more serious face. "Elsa, you know you should go back."

Elsa frowned at him and took a step back. "Jack. I thought you would understand why I came over here, you of all people. I'm dangerous over there!" Elsa explained, emphasizing the word 'dangerous.'

"Elsa, you're still running away," Jack said.

"If I go back, I'll never be free." Elsa hugged herself and her knees gave way. She collapsed onto the floor and started panicking. "I'll never be free. Never."

Jack hurriedly rushed to her. He couldn't tell her that she caused the blizzard in Arendelle. No, it would be too much pressure, especially at a time like this when she was the most vulnerable. He had to help her first.

"No, no, Elsa, don't think like that." He held one of her hands and lifted up her chin slightly. "Look at me. You're already free. There's no need to panic. Relax, and take a deep breath." Jack stared into her eyes. He stopped. They were close. They were _really_ close. Elsa started blushing. Jack let go of her hand and cleared his throat. For the first time in his life, it seemed like his hand was warm. "Well, as the Guardian of Fun, I think you don't have to deal with this issue right away." He stood up and grinned. "Serious matters can wait. We should play some games."

"You are such a cheater!" Elsa yelled, her face covered in splattered snow. Jack decided to have a snowball fight outside. Unknowingly to her, he blew on his snowball to make it a little icier so that it could explode on her face rather than just disintegrate to powder.

"All is fair in snowball fights, your majesty," Jack took a deep bow.

"Says who?"

"Says the Prince of Ice, Jack Frost!" Jack raised his hands in the air in the most extravagant manner, presenting himself as a trophy.

Elsa pointed at herself. "Queen. Huge difference."

"Oh, titles mean nothing. It's strength that makes the difference," Jack replied.

Elsa scoffed. She raised her arms in the air, summoning a tornado of snow. In the center of the tornado, a snowball was forming, getting bigger and bigger until it was double the size of Jack's head.

"Elsa…" Jack stared at the gigantic snowball.

"Ha!" Elsa threw her snowball at Jack. Jack jumped up high, barely avoiding the snowball. He looked at Elsa with a smug expression of satisfaction. Elsa smirked. Jack then turned around and saw that the snowball did a curve and was coming toward him fast. It then hit Jack square in the face.

"Ok! That is not fair!" Jack pointed out, buried in all the snow.

"Hypocrite," Elsa stated, dusting off her shoulders. "You made that rule to your game," Elsa smirked.

"My game has only one rule: Have fun," Jack said in a muffled tone through all the snow. Elsa laughed. And it was a beautiful laugh. Jack had not heard it in a long time. He lie there in the snow, sad for Elsa how her happy childhood was lost to her.

"Jack, aren't you going to get up?" Elsa asked, walked closer to Jack.

"In a minute," Jack sighed. Snow felt good. The cold made him relax, cooling every part of his skin, letting him saturate in it, letting him breathe because for some reason, it was getting way to hard to breathe with Elsa around. It all came back to him. The day when he first found out that Elsa stopped believing in him, the day when he stopped being able to hold her hand. That day was the beginning of loneliness for him. He couldn't believe that he was with Elsa now, playing a snowball fight. And he couldn't breathe.

"Jack, get up." Elsa dug through the pile of snow. Suddenly, Jack's hand shot straight up, grabbed Elsa's hand, and pulled her to him. She collapsed on Jack's body, her face inches away from his. Jack's eyes were getting shiny. Too shiny. Watery.

"I can't breathe, Elsa," Jack choked the words out. Elsa looked concerned and began to panic.

"Oh no, did I hit you somewhere? Are you ok? The trolls-" Elsa spewed out, but Jack interrupted her.

"No, Elsa. I can't… I just can't breathe…" Jack's words were all broken up. His voice was cracking ever so lightly. Elsa looked at him, and really looked at him.

"I'll help you with that," and Elsa kissed him. The Snow Queen gave Jack the most fiery kiss he has ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Elsa stayed embraced in the snow, looking up at the falling snowflakes from the blank sky.

"That was my first kiss," Elsa said after a long silence

Jack sat up. "Really? I mean, are you ok with that? I'm not much and I-"

"Jack," Elsa interrupted, still lying down, relaxed and calm. "Are you caring? Because I'm not."

Jack sighed lightly and smiled. He caressed her cheek with his hand. "This is why I love you."

"Because I'm careless?" she asked.

"Because I know who you really are. Free. Outgoing. But gentle. And a good kisser," Jack chuckled.

Elsa laughed. After a moment, she heaved a sigh. "Anna…she looked like she hated me. I did block her out all these years, though…"

"You were thinking of her. I mean, who marries a man she just met?" Jack asked.

"Exactly. I want her to find the right guy to fill her loneliness. I failed as a good sister, so I need a better man to compensate for that. One day is not enough," Elsa replied.

Jack nodded in approval.

"Elsa, don't make me feel lonely. I was lonely for the past 10 years," Jack whispered while softly stroking her hair.

"Loneliness is a part of love. When you realize you're not lonely when that person isn't around, it's a sign that you've stopped loving that person," Elsa replied quietly.

Jack stopped stroking her hair and adjusted her so she was looking straight at him. "Then stay with me forever. I can bear with a bit of loneliness when you're not with me but not a lot. Not for a long time," Jack fiercely stated.

"You're being pretty serious for the Guardian of Fun," Elsa joked.

"I don't think you understand. I'm not talking about forever as in until the end of our lives. I'm talking about forever as in there is no end." Jack kissed her forehead.

Elsa stared into his cold blue eyes. "Jack, you've watched over me like you promised, so you know me. I forgot about you long ago. I don't know you as well," Elsa replied. "Give me time."

"No," Jack sternly rejected.

"Think of it as a game," Elsa smiled. "Let me know you more, be with you longer."

"I don't think I gave my job up of proposing games," Jack laughed. "So, do I win when you say yes?"

"No," Elsa replied. "You win when I know everything about you. No secrets and that includes things about a deep, dark past that you secretly hide with your carefree and fun personality," Elsa joked.

"Well, then how will you so sure that you know everything about me?" Jack asked slyly.

"Woman's intuition, Jack. You can't beat that," Elsa replied, almost in a flirty tone, if Jack wasn't mistaken

"Well then, let's start now, shall we? Hi, I'm Jack Frost. My personality now is my personality. I have no deep, dark past that I secretly hide with a fake, bubbly personality because that is just very weird. My favorite color is blue," Jack offered his hand as a handshake.

Elsa laughed and shook his hand. "It's a deal, then."

Jack and Elsa's conversation continued on and on. They had so much to talk about, so much to catch up on. Elsa didn't realize how much she missed him until this moment. She had missed him a lot.

"And you're saying you saved the world?" Elsa asked questioningly.

"Of course! I defeated Pitch Black with my awesome powers. I even impressed that oversized kangaroo," Jack explained.

"The Easter Bunny? I'm getting a sign that you like him quite a lot," Elsa chuckled.

"Oh yea. We're close. Not." Jack stuck out his tongue.

"And the Tooth Fairy?" Elsa asked.

"...the what? I, um, is that snow in your hair? Lemme fix that," Jack stuttered, trying to deviate the direction of the conversation.

"Ahem," Elsa exclaimed. "The Tooth Fairy, Jack."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "We're friends. We're cool."

Elsa eyed him questioningly. "No secrets, Jack."

Jack sighed. "I mean, we had a brief connection, but that's about it. She liked my teeth a lot, and … I mean, it was brief! Like 2 seconds!" Jack exclaimed.

"I see," Elsa turned away. "You're into more colorful women. Maybe I should dye my hair pink. Will that attract you? Or is it the feathers? Should I get a dress made out of feathers?" Elsa asked acting depressed.

"No, no, no, no, no, Elsa. It's over between me and her. We just went on a couple of dates, don't let that get to you!" Jack tried to explain himself.

Elsa burst into laughter. "You actually fell for it!"

Jack stood agape. "You…you did not!"

Elsa flipped her hair and brushed off her shoulders. "I did, I did. And it was definitely worth that expression on your face," Elsa pointed.

"Wow, I did not expect this from whom I thought was a refined young lady." Jack scratched his head.

"Oh, learn to have some _fun_, Jack," Elsa teased. She lifted up her hands and made herself a sofa of powdered snow. She gracefully slid unto it and relaxed her arms on the edges.

"Oh, yea, the girl who was stuck in her room for years is telling _me_ to have some fun," Jack mumbled.

"Are you mad?" Elsa asked lazily.

Jack paused, and walked slowly toward her at the couch. He seemed to be such a dainty figure, but when Elsa really focused on his stance, he took on so much presence. His ice blue eyes told her so many emotions that he felt, drawing her in and never letting go. Jack crouched over her, his hands gripping the edge of the couch above her shoulder, his head inches away from hers.

"Yea. I'm mad," Jack joked, and smiled.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. She was feeling intensely warm inside, but Jack's closeness was making her skin ice cold. Jack noticed that frost began forming on the sofa due to Elsa's lack of control of her emotion.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked.

"The cold never bothered me," Elsa breathed.

Jack inched a little closer. "Elsa, calm down. Breathe."

Elsa relaxed all her muscles and closed her eyes. She felt the frost slowly disappearing, letting her powers stabilize. When she opened her eyes again, Jack was almost a centimeter away.

"I'm a good kisser, too, you know," Jack whispered and lightly planted his lips against hers. It started off soft, then Jack slowly caressed her head and let his hands travel to the small of her back. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders, diving into the kiss, deepening the sensation. She wove her fingers through his soft, white hair.

"Elsa?!"

Elsa and Jack immediately halted. Elsa turned her head towards the sound of opening doors. She recognized that voice. Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as if time ceased to exist. Anna's voice resounded in Elsa's mind, echoing louder and louder.

"Why is my sister here?" Elsa asked herself.

_Oh no_, Jack thought. _Anna's going to tell her. Elsa won't be able to handle it._

"U-um, let's pretend we're not home," Jack shyly suggested.

"What? Why?" Elsa asked, puzzled.

"B-because, I liked our moment there," Jack replied, not entirely telling a lie. Actually, it was very true.

Elsa blushed a little. "She's my sister, Jack. She came all this way. I'm going to talk to her." Elsa stepped back and headed toward the door.

Jack sighed. _Maybe she'll be ok. _

Elsa stepped outside and heard Anna gasp.

"Oh, my god, Elsa. Y-you look…gorgeous," Anna said in surprise.

"Well, thank you," Elsa smiled, relieved at the fact that she's seeing her sister again.

Anna smiled as well but then, stared at the floor. "Elsa, you need to come back."

Elsa's smile vanished in a flash. "No. I like it here. Alone."

"Elsa, aren't you lonely? Don't you need company? Besides, Arendelle needs you," Anna did her best to persuade her sister.

"Anna, I may be alone here, but I'm free," Elsa outstretched her arms to show the wonderful creations her power has made. "I belong here. I feel…calm."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soaking in her freedom, feeling the cold stroking her skin. "Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me," Elsa opened her eyes to look at Anna. Elsa's expression looked sad but accepting.

"Actually…we're not," Anna mumbled.

"What? What do you mean you're not?" Elsa frowned.

"I get the feeling you don't know," Anna shied away.

"What do I not know?!" Elsa asked, demanding answers.

"Arendelle is in deep, deep, deep….deep snow." Anna barely made it to a whisper.

"No…" Elsa stumbled.

"You let your powers loose and now, Arendele is suffering a blizzard." Anna began fidgeting with her fingers.

"This isn't happening," Elsa began breathing very heavily.

Jack floated towards her. "Elsa, calm down. It's not as bad as it seems!" Jack implored.

"Elsa, you can just fix it, right? I know you can do it," Anna looked up at her sister.

"I..I don't know how. What do I do?" Elsa grabbed at her hair and began pacing wildly. Anna hurriedly climbed up the icy steps toward her sister.

"Elsa, for the first time in forever, I think I finally understand! We can fix this together!" Anna cried happily.

"I.." Elsa looked desperately at her sister.

"You're panicking too much, Elsa. Your powers are linked to your emotions. To get control, don't try to grasp it, or it'll choke. Embrace it," Jack advised.

"We'll head out this mountain together. You don't have to be afraid and alone here!" Anna chimed, although she couldn't see Jack.

"S-stop," Elsa kneeled to the ground.

"Let's go! Let's bring summer back!" Anna smiled.

"Breathe slowly," Jack stepped in.

"I CAN'T!" Elsa yelled and emitted a ring of ice from her body. Anna reeled back from the impact. She coughed on the floor and clutched at her heart. Her voice came out in a shivery whisper. "Aaah..."

"Anna!" a bulky, blonde boy came running towards Anna and picked her up.

Elsa took a step toward her sister and faltered. _I did it again. I hit her._ She put her hands to her mouth.

"K-Kristoff," Anna whispered.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Kristoff took one glance at Elsa and got up.

"No, I'm not leaving without you, Elsa," Anna said to her sister, shivering just a little bit.

"Yes..." Elsa took a step back and lifted her hand. "Yes, you are."

"Elsa, no!" Jack rushed to stop her, but it was too late. A gigantic snow monster materialized from the ground, it's sunken holes in its face the eyes, the bulky blocks of snow the arms. It scooped up Kristoff and Anna, fighting to break free, and stomped off toward the entrance.

"Elsa, what have you done?" Jack turned towards her.

"It's your fault!" Elsa cried, her eyes rimmed with tears. "You think I can be calm in this situation? I can't! Your jokes aren't appropriate here. This is a dire situation and it's serious, Jack! I can't be calm!" Elsa shouted.

"Elsa, that's not what I meant, I-" Jack softly whimpered and stepped towards her. Elsa took a step back.

"No, I need to fix this. I need to somehow get control. My parents were right, I can't feel. My emotions are too crazy right now," Elsa started mumbling rapidly to herself. "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel."

"Elsa, that's not the answer!" Jack cried out.

"What do you know? You've never been in these situations before! Have you once thought seriously of something?!" Elsa demanded.

"I.." Jack faltered. His memories brought him back to over a decade ago, when he was rimming the houses of the village with snow for run. He remembered that woman walking out of the castle, her hands caressing the bulge of her belly. He remembered how his hand slipped a little on his staff, the blast aiming straight for that woman, the once Queen of Arendelle. It all came back to him in flash. The King desperately riding to the earth trolls, the elder erasing the Queen's memories, and the ultimate birth of the current Queen, cursed with the mistake that Jack had made.

"It's all my fault," Jack whispered. "I did this to you."

"What?" Elsa questioned, puzzled. "What did you do?"

Jack let out a breath of air. "I can't believe this..." Jack sat on the ground.

"What happened?" Elsa asked, completely confused.

"When..when you were little... When your mother was pregnant with you, I was creating a snow day in Arendelle," Jack explained. "My hand slipped and hit your mother."

Elsa gasped.

"Luckily, it didn't hit her heart. Your father took her to the trolls and erased her memories, just like they did with Anna. The consequence, though, was you. The magic of the blast somehow made it's way to you and...I think it fused with your DNA," Jack sighed. "I was responsible. And to think, there was a point when I didn't regret it," Jack looked up at her. "You looked so happy, to be gifted with this ability."

"You..." Elsa was speechless. Suddenly, the castle began to shake. Little pieces of the wall crumbled down. The floor developed cracks and the columns were losing its foundation.

"I'm sorry! Elsa, I know I'm responsible, but I'm trying to help you right now. Now is what's important!" Jack explained.

"You... did this..." Elsa's mind couldn't wrap it around. Every thought was in disorder. She grasped at what was true and it slipped away. Her powers slid from the holes of her barrier, emanating a violent streak. Bigger chunks of the wall started falling, crackling the rest of the floor. Half the castle was sliding down the cliffside.

"Elsa, get out here! Your castle!" Jack made his way toward her.

"I don't..why..." Elsa looked at her hands. Swirls of her blue magic encircled her wrists, her palms, her fingers. It squirmed and clawed for more.

"Alright, I'm going to get you outta here," Jack grabbed his staff and stepped towards Elsa, but a pain shot through his left foot. "Aaah!" Jack turned to look at it. Right when he moved a ice rock from the ceiling dropped to his foot. It cracked the floor, so Jack's let was sunken in the crack with the ice rock pierced into the crevice, jamming his entire calf. He was stuck. "Elsa.." Jack called.

"Oh, my god, I can't think," Elsa trembled. The castle began shaking more violently. Pieces of the ceiling fell faster, and more cracks were making its way to Elsa.

Jack blasted at his leg, tried to take control of the ice and widen the gap, but Elsa's violence and confusion was too random, too slippery that it blocked his own.

_I promised to protect her, ever since I hit her mom. I promised to watch over her. _Jack closed his eyes. _I don't break my promises. I don't lose to my games._

"Elsa!" Jack called out. Elsa whirled to him, her eyes filled with confusion. Jack smiled. "Elsa, my Queen... Games are nothing but risks. Every game I play, I'm risking a lost, no matter how skilled or confident I am." An icy tear made it's way down Jack's pale cheek. "If I could, I'd risk my entire self over and over to play with you, to be with you. This time...don't forget me." Jack blasted wind from his staff and sent Elsa flying out of the castle.

"Jack! Wait!" Elsa shouted, but the wind blocked her voice. While she was falling, she saw the entire castle crumble to bits. "Jaaack!" Elsa slammed into the snow unconscious. She was half-buried in it until hoof steps started making it's way to her. Hans climbed out of his horse and made his way toward Elsa's unconscious body.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to her setting. _Where am I?_ It was dark. The walls were layered in black stone, and she realized that she was lying on a wooden plank attached to the wall. She got up and walked towards the window, but got yanked back. She felt the tugging on her hands, the cold metal encasing her fingers. She looked down. She was handcuffed. She was in the palace dungeon. She pulled and grunted in failure. Suddenly, she heard the creaking of the door and light footsteps.

"Queen Elsa?"

She recognized that voice.

"Prince Hans." She turned and faced him.

"I know how this looks, but I had no choice," Hans said despairingly. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up. "If you would just stop this winter..."

"Don't you see? I can't," Elsa replied softly. "Prince Hans, you have to let me go. Please." Elsa looked at him desperately.

"Drop the formalities, Elsa. We're alone," Hans said and looked down. "We searched everywhere for you."

Elsa frowned and sighed deeper. "Why search? I chose to run away. What you should have done is searched for Anna. Or at least stop her from find me."

"That's what I told the other officials, but..." Hans clenched his fists. "..but in reality, I had to find you. I needed to. Elsa, I-"

"Hans, stop," Elsa interrupted. She turned away from him and looked out the window. "There's nothing between us so don't try to incite that there ever was."

"Elsa, I have loved you ever since I met you. Please don't keep me waiting," Hans moaned. He strode to her and grasped her waist, embracing her in his arms.

"Let go," Elsa stated calmly. "I thought you loved Anna." She shifted, but her manacles and Hans's grip kept in her in place.

"I was trying to make you jealous!" Hans cried out. "Every time I get close to you, you step away!" He gripped her shoulders and made her face him. "Why do you push me away? When I met you 2 years ago, I knew that we were meant to be. You complete me."

She looked at him straight in the eye. "Hans, why do you love me?" she asked, in the same tone and expression she used when she asked Anna what she knew about love.

Hans searched her face, trying to find the answers in her expression. "Elsa, I love you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are serene, you are exotic. You are my Queen." Hans smiled.

Elsa showed a hint of disappointment. "Another man told me he loved me because I was free and outgoing. But gentle. He said I was wild." Elsa's began to water.

Hans looked baffled. "How dare he? That is the highest insult a man would give a woman. I should-"

"It was the most beautiful think I have ever heard," Elsa interrupted, trying to mask her tears. "Your reasons center around my looks. You don't know anything about me. I don't call that love, Hans. That is lust." Elsa began to turn away. _The way he said "my queen" was more sincere than Hans. It was so different. So different._

"And I believe having a position once you're married to me is a factor as well," she added.

Hans growled and grabbed her and kissed her, forcing his tongue to open her mouth, letting himself in and take in her full taste. His arms trapped her own, so she couldn't break free. She then focused her power on her lips, letting all the coldness focus on them. Hans immediately backed away, his hand covering his mouth.

"Agh!" Hans touched his lips. It was freezing cold. "You...you almost gave me frostbite!"

"You are acting immaturely! Prince Hans, let me free!" Elsa cried out, adding in his title to let him know that there will always be a distance in their relationship.

"Elsa, why? Is it.. is it because of that man you mentioned?" Hans demanded to know.

"He is the first person, the only person, to actually understand me. He loved the me that wasn't the "perfect" girl. He loved my imperfections. And..." Elsa choked on her words. "I love him, too."

Hans looked at her in disbelief. "Who is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Elsa replied distraughtly.

"Tell me."

"Jack Frost. Prince of Snow."

Hans's expression stayed the same.

"Prince Hans, if you make me stay here, I'll be a danger to everyone. Please, let me go," Elsa repeated, emphasizing every word.

Hans hesitated. He turned towards the door and was about to close it when he said, "I'll see what I can do." And he left.

Elsa let out a breath and sunk into the wooden plank. She looked down at her manacles and saw that her powers were seeping into the metal.

Hans closed the door behind him and walked quickly to the main room of the castle. _I'll let you go, Elsa. I'll let you go, and this time, you won't be coming back. _

A butler came up to him crying, "Prince Hans! Princess Anna has returned and she is sickly! You must see her, she demands for you!"

Hans paused. He slyly smiled. _If I can't have you, no one can._

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm knee-deep in exams and all but I'll try to update at least once a week! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
